<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El gato con ojos morados by Laevateinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434204">El gato con ojos morados</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn'>Laevateinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Ficlet, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:19:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara, la hija de una amiga de Jody vuelve en la casa de sus padres. Pero no hay eletricidad y hay un gato... con ojos morados !</p><p> </p><p>Solamente una mini historia que he escrito para mi clase de español !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El gato con ojos morados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola a todos ! </p><p>Es la primera vez que he escrito una historia en español ! Teníamos que escribir una pequeña historia en clase, ¡y aproveché la oportunidad para convertirla en una pequeña ficción!</p><p>Decid qué os pareció !</p><p>(PS: Feliz Mishapocalpse dia !)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara aparcó enfrente de la casa de sus padres y salió de su coche. Estaba muy tarde, llovía mucho y Sara podría oír los truenos a los lejos. Tenía ganas de ir adentro y relajarse. Empujó la puerta chirriante y intentó encender la luz, pero no había electricidad. Estaba acostumbrada a las tempestades, por eso encendió una cerilla en la cocina.</p><p>Sara oyó notas de piano y un gato, pero pensó que estaba soñando. Empezó a subir las escaleras, cuando oyó una copa romperse y más notas. Tenía medio, pero se digirió al salón. Había un olor de salvia, al centro de la habitación había velas, hierbas y gemas, y un gato estaba sobre el piano. Bajó y se puso delante de los objetos. Súbitamente, un rayo iluminó sus ojos. No estaban verdes, pero morados.</p><p>Sara corrió al exterior y contestó su teléfono.</p><p>“ - ¿Claire? <br/>- ¿Quién es?<br/>- Me llamo Sara. Mi madre es una amiga de Jody.<br/>- Okay ¿Cuál es tu problema? <br/>- Necesito la ayuda de Max Barnes.<br/>- ¿Barnes? Es muy específica. <br/>- Yo lo sé. Pienso que he descubierto un familiar en mi casa.”</p><p>Claire no respondió ahora mismo, y Sara pensó que ha colgado.</p><p>“- ¿Claire?<br/>- Sí, aún estoy aquí. Di me más, por favor.<br/>- Cuando entré en la casa, no había electricidad. Encendí una cerilla y empezó a subirlas escaleras cuando oí un maullido. Fue en el salón y descubrí lo. Estaba sobre el piano, pero descendió cuando entré en la habitación. ¡Sus ojos eran morados!<br/>- ¿ Había otras cosas? <br/>- Sí. Recuerdo un olor de salvia, y pienso que había hierbas y gemas… velas también.<br/>- Ay. Hiciste bien de contactarme. Tienes razón, podría ser un familiar. ¿Tienes un lugar para dormir? ¿ Y dónde se sitúas? <br/>- Sí, tengo una tía en la ciudad de el lado, Ipswich.<br/>- Bien. Ve aquí. Voy a telefonear a Max, pero estoy próxima entonces voy a ir de todos modos.<br/>- Gracias. <br/>- Contactamos te cuando estaremos cerca. Adiós.<br/>- Adiós.”<br/><br/>Claire colgó su teléfono y suspiró. Puso su botella de cerveza al lado de su móvil y miró su ordenador. En pantalla estaba una imagen de cámara de seguridad, sombre. En esta, podía ver una silueta vestida de negro, con una gran capucha.</p><p>Cerra su ordenador y puso su mano encima.  “Te vengaré Kaia, te lo prometo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>